noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 431
|image = Muzak_ch431.jpg |Release Date = 07 November 2016 |Chapter = 431 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 430 |Next Chapter = Chapter 432}}Muzaka transforms into combat mode. Kentas is surprised to see Muzaka's true form. The blue-faced werewolf thinks this is bad. Uzhir comments that Muzaka may have been the one who led them, but he'll show him how different things are now and clenches his fists. Uzhir, the green-haired werewolf and the blue-faced werewolf transform a second time. Muzaka questions whether their second transformation and the increase in power is due to the new power they've obtained. Uzhir confirms Muzaka's suspicions, adding that this is the power the Maduke and the warriors have achieved so far. Uzhir continues that he didn't think all of them would need to fight him together, but after seeing his power, it looks like they have no other choice. Uzhir begins the attack, telling Muzaka not to resent them for the measures they have to take. Uzhir launches a punch against Muzaka, which Muzaka blocks easily. Uzhir attempts to use his free hand to launch a second punch and manages to push Muzaka back. Uzhir launches punch after punch against Muzaka, and Muzaka blocks all of them while being pushed back. Gotaru who is watching the battle from the sidelines, excitedly supports his team. Gotaru yells for them to keep charging at Muzaka and since Muzaka's a remnant of the past, getting rid of him will be easy for them now. Muzaka having had enough of being pushed back, regains his composure and slashes at Uzhir. Muzaka follows up the attack with a more powerful slash, dealing severe injuries to Uzhir in the process. While Muzaka is focused on Uzhir and pushing him back, the green-haired werewolf attacks Muzaka from behind. Muzaka senses the attack, and blocks it breaking the green-haired werewolf's hand. The blue-faced werewolf attacks Muzaka from behind and manages to land a blow against Muzaka. Muzaka regains his balance quickly, turns around and rushes towards the blue-faced werewolf, slashing him across the face, causing him to cry out in pain, holding his face. Muzaka then punches him in the stomach, sending him flying. Uzhir uses the opportunity to attack Muzaka from behind and manages to land his attack, sending Muzaka flying. Kentas cries out worried for Muzaka, as Muzaka manages to stop himself. No sooner than Muzaka stops himself, the green-haired werewolf launches a head on attack against Muzaka. Muzaka gathers his strength and severs the green-haired werewolf's left arm at the elbow. Muzaka then launches a follow up attack on the blue-faced werewolf, killing him instantly. The green-haired werewolf is worried and begins to sweat. Muzaka slams him to the ground, smashing his face in the process. Muzaka then picks up the green-haired werewolf like a rag doll and is about to finish him off when Uzhir intervenes. Uzhir fires an energy beam at Muzaka, which hits him in the back. Muzaka is thrown forward, still holding the green-haired werewolf. Uzhir attacks Muzaka from behind, however Muzaka throws the green-haired werewolf at Uzhir who catches his comrade. Uzhir is angry, however, he doesn't have any time to react since Muzaka unleashes a powerful slash attack against him and the green-haired werewolf. The blast hits both werewolves with Gotaru and Kentas shielding themselves from the blast of the impact. Muzaka is worn out, as Uzhir sinks to his knees, his body injured and in ruins. The green-haired werewolf has been wiped out of existence. Muzaka notices their lack of strength and asks if they're really warriors. Muzaka tells Uzhir that aside from him, the other warriors were nothing more than trash, unworthy of their titles. Gotaru is shocked by what he's witnessed and wonders what happened, since their Lord said they'd be more than capable of capturing Muzaka on their own. Gotaru staggers back out of fear. Kentas too, is awestruck by the power of their former Lord. Muzaka bitterly questions Uzhir, if this is all he got in return for sacrificing their own people.